Kagayaku Sora no Shinjimani Wa
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: "Hei... Dikehidupan mendatang, ayo kita bertemu lagi. Di musim semi saat sakura mulai bermekaran…" For Fujoshi Independence Day #4


Semilir angin berhembus pelan. Membuat dahan-dahan pohon di hutan ini saling bergesekan, menciptakan suara alam yang tenang. Hanya terdengar gemerisik ranting kering yang patah saat aku melangkah semakin jauh lebih kedalam. Tempat ini begitu asing, hutan yang sepenuhnya ditumbuhi pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Warna merah muda hampir mendominasi keseluruhan hutan ini. Rasanya dengan mudah orang bisa saja tersesat di sini. Gemericik air memenuhi pendengaranku, semakin melangkah kedalam semakin jelas suara itu. Dan dibalik pohon sakura yang tumbuh besar itu terpampang pemandangan yang tak akan lekang dari ingatanku.

Valley of the end.

Bagaimana bisa aku ada di tempat ini?

Sebelum aku menemukan jawaban atas kebingunganku. Aku merasakan seseorang di sampingku.

Sosok itu terduduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura. Angin mempermainkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Mata itu terpejam.

Untuk kali ini aku membeku ditempatku berdiri, rasanya aku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Sosok itu, sosok yang begitu familiar bagiku.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris biru yang sedari tadi tersembunyi. Dia menoleh dan detik itu juga pandangan kami bertemu.

Dia tersenyum. Membuat tiga guratan aneh di masing-masing pipinya tampak semakin jelas.

"Sasuke-teme," suara itu…

Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuya's Present

~*~*~ **KAGAYAKU SORA NO SHINJIMANI WA** ~*~*~

(~In The Stillness Of The Shining Sky~)

* * *

**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : T ^^

**Genre** : Romance / Fantasy

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… It's Kishimoto-sensei desu

**Current Music** : Kalafina – Kagayaku Sora no Shinjimani wa

* * *

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku yang masih kabur. Hanya atap bangunan tua yang memenuhi penglihatanku. Kuperhatikan kembali sekelilingku. Hanya ruangan sederhana dengan meja dan kursi seadanya. Lirih aku bisa mendengar suara Karin dari ruangan sebelah, sepertinya dia sedang berdebat dengan Suigetsu. Ck, mereka memang tidak berubah….

Perlahan aku bangkit, sedikit mengernyit karena sakit yang kurasakan di bahu kananku yang terbalut perban. Namun aku tak begitu mempedulikannya, bagiku luka ini tak seberapa. Kupandang keluar lewat jendela besar yang ada diruangan ini. Salju turun begitu lebatnya. Membuat langit semakin menggelap.

Salju?

Aku kembali mengingat - ingat kembali helaian kelopak Sakura itu. Tentang sosoknya yang tersenyum ketika menatapku.

Apa itu mimpi?

Aku kembali berbaring. Mataku terasa lelah dan kembali terpejam.

Salju masih turun di luar sana.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku kembali ketempat ini. Hutan yang hanya di penuhi pohon Sakura. Suara air terjun dari lembah kematian bisa terdengar jelas sampai ke sisi lain dimana aku berdiri.

Dia juga disini. Terduduk di bawah pohon sakura, tersenyum seolah menyambutku dan kemudian kembali memandang riak air di depan sana.

"Kau datang, Sasuke…" katanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Aku mengeram kesal dan hanya memandangnya dingin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dia sendiri tak banyak bicara. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama kami sempat berdiam diri. Hanya suara alam saja yang terdengar di tempat yang tenang dan sepi ini.

Aku masih memandang sinis kearah pemuda sebayaku ini. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda darinya untuk menyerang ataupun bertarung denganku.

Ck, kemana hilangnya pemuda Hiperaktif itu? Pemuda yang selalu berteriak tentang mimpinya menjadi Hokage. Pemuda yang selalu berkoar tentang janjinya untuk membawa kembali sahabatnya ke desa sialan itu.

"Hoi, jangan berdiri di situ saja Teme, duduklah… nikmati pemandangan ini," ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk tanah di dekatnya.

Aku bergeming. Sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan tawarannya itu.

"Genjutsu ka?" Apa mau mu sebenarnya, Uzumaki?" kali ini aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaranku.

Aku tak bodoh. Ini bukan di lembah akhir yang sebenarnya.

"Ck, selalu saja sok 'jenius' eh, Sasuke… memang seperti yang kau bilang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, kau berada di mimpiku,"

"Mimpi?" sebelah alisku terangkat heran.

Naruto memandangku dan tersenyum sendu.

"Sesekali kita tidak usah bertarung tidak apa-apa kan… "

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke…"

.

.

.

* * *

Aku kembali terbangun di ruangan yang sama. Salju masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Aku dan rekan se-teamku terjebak di penginapan ini. Mungkin baru beberapa hari kedepan badai salju sudah reda.

Lagipula Luka ini masih ada. Luka saat aku bertarung melawan Madara. Masih jelas ku ingat wajah Kakashi saat itu, mantan guruku itu begitu pucat saat melihat Madara membuka topengnya. Tobi si Anak baik itu bukanlah Uchiha Madara yang selama ini aku kira. Dia Obito, Uchiha Obito… teman se-team Kakashi dulu, yang mati dan memberikan sebelah mata Uchiha padanya.

Dan bisa kulihat raut wajah Naruto saat itu, sebelum Kyuubi mulai menguasai tubuh Naruto, sepenuhnya.

Sesal.

Aku benci saat dia selalu melibatkan perasaan di setiap pertarungan.

Bagiku jalan seorang Shinobi adalah membunuh atau dibunuh.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" tanyaku sinis saat Aku bertemu dengannya. Lagi.

"Huh?" dia menelengkan kepalanya polos.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menarik Kusanagiku, sebelah tanganku lagi menarik kerah bajunya dan menghimpit tubuhnya ke pohon sakura. Menguncinya hingga dia tak bergerak. Kusanagi kuarahkan ke lehernya. Begitu dekat hingga salah bergerak saja akibatnya bisa fatal.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Uzumaki! Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu saja membawaku kesini bersamamu, Hah!" bentakku penuh kebencian.

Ya, aku benci dia!

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Brengsek! Hentikan semua ini, atau kau ingin mati, huh?!"

Kusanagi kembali kurapatkan kelehernya lebih rapat. Namun dia tak bergeming, Nafas kami beradu di udara. Begitu dekat.

Mata biru itu terus memandangku, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut disana.

"Sasuke… apa kau membenciku?"

Lidahku tercekat. Entah kenapa aku begitu kesal hingga tubuhku bergetar.

Hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan membuatku terbelalak

Kali ini dia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam bagian tajam kusanagi dan merapatkan sendiri ke leharnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari telapak tangannya dan membasahi Kusanagi yang terus saja kugenggam tanpa sadar. Semakin dekat kelehernya dan semakin dekat…

Hentikan!

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan aku mati?" ujarnya sendu.

Hentikan!

"Sasuke…"

Hentikaaaaannnnn!

.

.

.

* * *

Nafasku terengah-engah, peluh membasahi pakaianku. Kulihat wajah khawatir Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Tampaknya mereka mendobrak masuk keruangan kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun, daijobu?" tanya Karin, "Kenapa berteriak begitu, ada apa?"

Berteriak?!

Aku bahkan tak sadar aku telah kembali ke sini. Ke kenyataan yang membuat ingatanku kembali ke saat itu.

Saat Kusanagi berlumuran darahnya.

Darah Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam berikutnya dia datang lagi, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang datang ke sini.

Langit begitu tenang. Tak bergeming.

Kali ini cengiran rubah khas miliknya menyambutku.

"Teme, kau datang. Hei, lihat Sakura berguguran, cantik kan?" ujarnya sembari menengadahkan tangannya, menyentuh helaian Sakura.

Aku tak menjawab. Terlalu malas dan lelah berkomentar tentang sikap bodohnya. Buat apa dia selalu 'mengundangku' ke mimpinya?

"Setelah bermekaran dengan indahnya, sakura akan berguguran dan mati…. Lalu menunggu tahun berikutnya untuk kembali hidup dan menyambut musim semi,"

Aku masih tak menanggapinya, saat hendak berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Dia berkata lagi.

"Sasuke…. Bisakah kau kembali?"

Aku menoleh dan dia menatapku tajam. tatapan yang sama saat kami bertemu dan berakhir dengan pertarungan sengit dulu.

"Cih,"

"Kembalilah ke Konoha, bukankah semua sudah selesai? Kau sudah tahu kenyataan tentang Klan mu Sasuke, dendammu itu salah,"

"Urusai!"

"Itachi juga tak menginginkan ini kan?"

"DIAM!"

Kali ini kucengkeram erat dia. Menghimpit tubuhnya hingga dia kembali terdesak. Nafas kami beradu satu di udara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Pulanglah Sasuke… Aku sekarat," bisiknya.

Aku mengernyit heran namun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mungkin aku akan mati, sebelum itu… maukah kau menemuiku?"

Aku terbangun

Di luar salju masih turun.

.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini aku kembali berjalan di hutan yang sama. Namun keadaan sama sekali berubah. Kering dan tandus. Sakura telah mati. Hutan ini kini tak lagi berwarna musim semi.

Kali ini langit diam.

Namun masih kulihat dia berdiri di tengah-tengah pohon yang meranggas itu. Dia menoleh dan memberikan cengiran rubahnya padaku seperti biasa.

Dia mendekatiku. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Dia menarik genggaman tanganku dan memberikan sesuatu, beberapa kelopak sakura yang tersisa.

Dia tersenyum sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Sasuke… di kehidupan mendatang, ayo kita bertemu lagi. Di sini, dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran…"

Kemudian dia memelukku erat.

Dingin. Entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin.

Pelan dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pulanglah… " bisiknya lirih.

"Naruto…" entah kenapa akhirnya aku bisa juga bersuara.

Mata birunya sedikit terbelalak saat aku aku menyebut namanya. Sapphire itu kemudian meredup. Menatapku dengan lembut.

"Aku tunggu, ya…"

Dan dia menghilang seiring angin yang berhembus pelan. Lirih aku mendengar kembali suaranya.

"Sayonara… Sasuke…"

.

.

.

* * *

Bohong! Ini pasti bohong!

Aku tahu ini hanya triknya saja. Hanya ilusi yang sengaja dia buat.

Namun entah kenapa aku berlari. Berlari bahkan tanpa sempat aku memakai alas kaki.

Dinginnya salju benar-benar tak kupedulikan lagi.

Tadi, begitu tersadar, aku kembali ke ruangan kecil penginapan. Aku hanya menatap nanar keluar, memandangi putihnya tumpukan salju dari jendela.

Dan begitu ingatanku berputar, sontak aku berlari.

Tak kupedulikan tatapan heran Suigetsu ataupun Juugo, tak kupedulikan pula teriakan Karin yang memanggil namaku. Bahkan aku tak peduli luka-luka ini.

Aku akan membuktikan sendiri kalau ini hanyalah rekayasanya. Aku akan menemuinya dan dia akan menyambutku dengan cengiran rubahnya lalu berkata 'Kena kau, Teme!'

Aku akan memastikannya.

Ya, aku akan menemuinya.

Kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

.

* * *

Langit kelabu.

Padahal salju sudah berhenti turun.

Desa ini begitu hening, tak ada seorangpun yang tampak berlalu lalang. Bahkan dengan leluasanya aku bisa melewati pintu gerbang utama,

Dengan mudahnya seorang pengkianat sepertiku kembali lagi.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ke apartemenmu ketika sosok yang familiar menyambutku.

Gadis itu memandang tajam kearahku. Pakaian serba pink nya berganti dengan kimono hitam.

"Ikut aku!" serunya sambil melesat pergi.

Tanpa pikir pajang lagi aku mengikutinya. Sakura, teman se-teamku dulu.

Ruangan Hokage hari ini begitu hening, padahal aku yakin hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha ada di tempat ini.

Semua tampak berkumpul, Team Gai, Team Kurenai dan Team Asuma semua ada di sini. Kakashi bahkan Penggantiku yang bernama Sai itu pun ada. Semua nampak hening, sesekali mereka memandangiku, namun dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya, seakan mengabaikanku. Bahkan Godaime pun tampaknya tak terlalu peduli aku di sana. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat muda terlihat sembab. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku.

Semua begitu hening.

Hening, bahkan kau yang biasanya ramai pun kini terdiam.

Terbaring di sana dengan rangkaian bunga yang mengelilingimu.

Tertidur dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Nafasku tercekat.

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

Bohong! Ini bohong kan?!

Perlahan aku mendekatimu.

Matamu terpejam. Iris biru yang diam-diam kukagumi itu sekarang kau sembunyikan.

"Ne~ Dobe!" bisikku.

Kuguncang pelan bahumu.

"Hei! Kau bercanda kan? Bangun, bodoh!"

Kau bahkan tak menjawabku.

"Usuratonkachi! Bangun! Hoi… buka matamu bodoh!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhmu keras kali ini. Kau tak bergerak juga.

"Dobe, kau jangan bercanda lagi. Ini tidak lucu! Buka matamu!"

Hening. Tak ada suara berisik itu lagi. Kau begitu tenang.

"Buka matamu, bodoh! Kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku. Buka matamu dan lihat aku disini! Aku disini!"

Apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau melihatku, Naruto?!

Kau tetap diam.

Kau pergi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak keras. Berharap kau mendengarku.

Namun, langit bersalju itu… tetap bergeming.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Yang aku suka adalah ramen dan iruka sensei. Aku benci tiga menit saat menunggu ramen instanku matang. Hobiku berlatih dan suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat, dattebayo!"_

Bukankah itu yang kau katakan saat perkenalan pertama kita sebagai team dulu?

Menjadi Hokage. Bukan kah itu impian terbesarmu.

Ne~ Naruto?

Tak ada jawaban lagi darimu.

Tak ada seseorang yang berteriak-teriak lagi tentang keinginan terbesarnya sebagai Hokage lagi.

Tak ada kamu... Naruto.

Hari ini, salju turun lagi. Membuat makammu begitu putih.

Kuletakkan kelopak Sakura yang pernah kau berikan padaku.

Aku sendiri lupa sejak kapan aku memiliki helaian sakura ini. Yang kuingat aku menemukannya di genggamanku.

Aku tersenyum lirih.

"Hei, Naruto… Dikehidupan mendatang, ayo kita bertemu lagi. Di musim semi saat sakura mulai bermekaran…"

.

.

.

**OWARI Nai Yume**

.

.

.

SEQUEL?

Meet Yuuya on 9th Sept. Yeah ^^

R&R Please! Domo~


End file.
